A Struggle of a Moriya Shrine Maiden
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: Donations are at zero and a monster prevents people from worship. A Sanae Kotiya based story. This is my first Touhou Fanfic. Reviews would be really helpful.


Notice: To all readers of this story please can you comment on this and my other works, I need feedback, PLZ don't tell me my grammer is bad I know, but I have an idea please tell me some English websites to help improve my grammer

* * *

A struggle of a Moriya Shrine Maiden

Gensokyo a world were anything is possible with it's valleys that stretch for miles and water falls tranquil un-disturbed by time nor soul. It's forests harmonious in sight and song, it's rigid mountain peaks soar through the air looking down upon the grasslands of farmers fields and irrigation ditches. Their peaks blanketed in peaceful white snow. You could paint it and call it a dream world with no name and people will believe you. People you meet are very interesting from cute Kappa's to baka ice fairies to beings from your imagination never thought to really exist.

Up high on Youkai mountain on a flat part levelled by nature on the climb was a temple. But that temple along time ago suddenly appeared from nowhere bringing a lake and added to the landscape stirring up local residents before the issue was put to rest by a certain shrine maiden.

Locals say that a god moved it there from the outside world but that hasn't been clarified yet despite numerous attempts by a certain crow tengu. Worshippers would trek the dangerous mountain paths face monsters to worship two goddess but those numbers have slipped.

First the goddess of the Sky the snake Kanako Yasaka who can control wind and rain. The goddess of Earth the frog Suwako Moriya who battled over control of the shrine in the outside world generations ago (Earth Ancient Japan) but Kanako triumphed and Suwako accepted defeat, handing over control of the shrine to Kanako.

But this story is about Suwako's and Kanako's descended a young girl called Sanae Kotiya. A Japanese well behaved girl who recently arrived from the outside world, thin, pretty and busty, Sanae has long lush green hair with a frog hair clip in her hair and a white snake coiled around a small strand of hair on the right, donning a white and blue outfit similar to a Miko, she tends to hold her Gohei a lot (Shrine Maiden's wand)

Sanae slid open the door with a broom resting in her grasp, she stepped on the wonderfully white paving stones. She looked out at the fields below they look painted to her because every time she looks down nothing really changes just like a still image. She sighed peacefully as she swept the floor beginning her chores, the bristles of the broom swept away dirt and tiny specks of evil that stained the lovely white stone floor in a slow windscreen wiper fashion. Then a small breeze blew her hair left she looked in the same direction and intentionally talked to her self for company

"It's windy today"

Controlling her hair with a flick of her hand sending it behind her ear she resumed sweeping. After fifteen minutes of sweeping up and down the grounds of the shrine/temple with the path clean welcoming no one to it's beauty. Sanae walked with grace towards the donations box and lifted the wooden lid of old wood, and sighed as the box revealed nothing. No money. Only dust and a spider who called it his home with a cobweb, Sanae looked up in small scale depression as a young voiced said to her in a unsurprised manner.

"No donations?"

Sanae looked around for the voice, she looked up at the tall red arch acting as an entrance and on top of it was a small young figure wearing a funny hat, she leapt off it like a frog and shouted

"Kero!"

The young energetic girl landed next to Sanae with a thump. It was Suwako a cheerful little girl always bearing a bright smile. Wearing a simple purple dress with a frog print on it, large white sleeves stitched on to it long-medium hair with two ribbons on both sides. Sanae looked down the hat stared back with it's big bold pupils, creeping Sanae out until it looked down at it's wearer. Sanae wonders if that hat is alive or it just popped out of nowhere and Suwako picked it up and it's attached feeding off her brain for life forever. Sanae showed Suwako the empty donation box, Suwako thought for a moment and said her opinion

"Sanae no one can get her because were high up on Youkai mountain and they keep getting killed by monsters and other weird things so no wonder our box is empty. Unless we go to other plans"

Suwako sniggered as her eyes gleamed with naughty intention leaving a frightened face on Sanae who immediately changed the subject her tone went nervous and hasty

"Is Kanako making us breakfast?"

Suwakoshrugged her shoulders as her evil expression disappeared to be replaced by an innocent one, and set off to the pond to watch frogs hop and croak. Sanae sighed as Suwako left her sight, her mood had changed after Suwako's pervert comment and now she spoke all down and sad.

"What a perverted little frog"

Inside Kanako was making gruel rice the usual if only meal she can make, she put three bowls on a tray and carried it to the living area. No one was in the room. Kanako placed it on the small table and walked to the front all motherly and called her younger residents

"Suwako! Sanae! Breakfast is ready!"

Kanako dressed in her usual clothes of elaborate red shirt with a strange mirror on it, long poofy white sleeves long skirt, her huge rope circle was in storage for the time being. Sat on her knees as Suwako entered first her face could tell she dreaded eating the gruel, Sanae entered from behind all down, as she sat in between the two deities. Sanae picked up her utensil and scooped up the gruel Kanako noticed Sanae's mood, Kanako shifted closer to Sanae till their shoulders touched, Suwako watched as she reluctantly took a huge mouthful of gruel she hated it, her eyes watered as the abomination of cooking was swallowed and it was gone into her system. She let out a untamed sound of dislike, Kanako shook her head and said to Suwako

"What's wrong with my rice?"

Suwako wiped her eyes as her cheeks puffed red she replied nastily like a baby who hates it's food

"It's gross!"

Kanako and Suwako started arguing, they do it a lot of the time and poor Sanae has to stop them before Gensokyo is at risk.

"Kanako your gruels so gross even the frogs outside can't eat it!"

Kanako took offence as around her mini thunder clouds spawned releasing harmless miniature lighting bolts, Kanako thundered

"You dare insult my cooking you frog spawn!"

Suwako gasped and replied her cheeks puffed more redness standing tall with her shoulders raised to look not scared

"Who are you calling frog spawn you...you slimy snake!"

Suwako's hat reflected her anger through it's angry stare. Sanae started to giggle, then laugh as the two stopped and looked at Sanae. Both embarrassed acting like children, Sanae accidentally knocked her rice off the table and onto her clothes staining it, she blushed as Kanako and Suwako both stood up to assist, both cleaning her with speed but that made it more mess, Sanae began to blush more as the rubbing started to become inappropriate in areas. Sanae pushed both away as she shouted

"Stop!"

Both goddess stopped to look at each other as Sanae walked out the room upset her eyes watering from embarrassment, Kanako and Suwako looked upset too. Kanako sighed and broke the silence that shortly arrived after Sanae left

"I guess we over did it eh Suwako?"

Suwako with a frown watched the door that Sanaewent through, She explained why Sanae was upset before they argued over the gruel

"I think Sanae's upset because lately we've been getting no donation or offerings"

Kanako crossed her legs and folded her arms mumbled

"Well they won't be getting any rain then"

Suwako turned around and countered

"Well it not possible with all those monsters on the way up here, killing everyone that comes up here!"

Kanako smiled at looked at Suwako with one eye open and said as a thought just sparked in the goddesses mind

"Kanako I think Sanae is going to do something extreme"

* * *

Meanwhile Sanae was in her room on her bed, face pressed against her pillow she cried

"How embarrassing"

She lifted her face from her pillow to look around the room full of her personal belongings from the outside world. Posters of stuff, comics. She wiped her eyes as she sat and mulled on a new subject trying to cheer up then the temple dominated her mind

"If we don't get any donations or offerings this temple will not exist, I have to do something! Faith is not for the transient people!"

She picked her self up and grabbed her Goheiand stood proudly as an declaration was made

"No faith is for everyone, faith is not transient! It will be around forever! No one is going to stop me!"

She slid open her bedroom door and headed into the living area and declared

"I'm going to go and clear this mountain from Youkai so people can come worship you two!"

Kanako and Suwako both eyes widened as Sanae was going on a suicide mission. Kanako stood in front of the door and pleaded her not to go

"Sanae you'll only end up getting killed!"

Sanae kindly asked for her goddess to move ignoring the dangers of Youkai Mountain

"Kanako please move"

Kanako couldn't ignore her politeness and stood aside, Sanae opened front door to the entrance she walked out and shut it behind her and said to them in quiet

"I have to do this, I am your shrine maiden after all"

As she exited the temple ground Youkai Mountain was rocky just like the cartoons Sanae used to watch in the outside world it almost replicated it.

Rumours that only one monster inhabited the path to the Moriya Shrine. It was big ugly and it looked like it was a creature from horror movie but worse. As Sanae made her descend down Youkai Mountain she could sense the monsters presence and readied her Gohei.

Then behind her a large claw came and attacked her tearing her back ripping her Miko costume, Sanae cried as she fell to the ground and behind her was a big nasty orange creature with four arms possessing swords it was all muscular and dressed like a barbarian and acted like on too.

She stood up as the attack took some energy out of her she looked at this creature.

Now she knew what she was up against, she jumped away and waved her Gohei in a star shape forming a star made of danmaku she fired it at the monster who blocked it with three swords and attacked with two but Sanae rolled away and fired another but with no affect. The monster attacked again foaming from the mouth as it roared it's sharp teeth presenting it's carnivorous side as saliva dripped from them, Sanae had no other choice but to avoid melee with it as much as possible, she jumped and fired more danmaku but the monster easily destroyed it, fueled by faith and desperation to keep the shrine/temple up and running she shouted with everything

"Faith is not transient! It is eternal and so will Kanako and Suwako, you monster are preventing donations and offerings to my favourite people!"

Tears slowly came down as she fights with all she has but the monster is too strong for her, Sanae laps but the monster just strikes her away, Sanae rolled till she almost fell of the mountain holding onto the cliff edge with all her might, she cried as the monster was ready to remove her fingers from the edge

"Faith will not die as long as I live!"

She ruffled through her outfit with her free arm and pulled out a spell card she kissed it hoping it'll work. She let go as she fell she chanted her spell card

"Spell Card!...Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy!"

Behind her Two stars formed in the shape of danmaku and then split into six stars all connected. She regained control and flew upwards till she reached the monster and the six stars split and headed straight towards the monster, the monster stood their as a holy light flashed behind Sanae and the monster was destroyed it fell off the mountain to it's death. Sanae looked down, to exhausted to fly she grieved

"Kanako, Suwako I did it I guess this is farewell"

Gravity did it's job and pulled Sanae down until her life was rescued by Kanako sitting on a cloud looking very motherly towards Sanae and gave her a big hug pressing Sanae against her big breasts. Her smile then changed to worry and disappointed

"Sanae I was worried sick about you!"

Sanae apologised as Kanako investigated some cuts Sanae received through the fight, then a platform of Earth formed from the ground with Suwako standing on it all worried she jumped onto Kanako's cloud and hugged Sanae as both goddess stressed their worry

"Sanae don't do that again!"

Both said, as Sanae was in safe hands. As the could made it's way back it was becoming heavy and lowered Kanako noticing ordered Suwako to get off

"Suwako your fat get off!"

Stating the obvious Suwako replied

"I'm not fat like you!"

Kanako angry as her cloud changed dark and again spawned miniature thunder bolts, all Suwako wanted was to hug Sanae relived that she's ok, but Kanako insisted

"Get off you toad!"

Suwako poked Kanako's breast

"Well at least I'm not weighed down with these"

Kanako blushed as Suwako cupped them, Sanae in between both thought _"It's nice to be back to normal"_

Then the cloud lost control and went all over the place until it crashed into the ground popping away.

Kanako and Suwako helped Sanae up, Suwako held her other arm and they both went back inside to care for her, but continued arguing.

* * *

Later in her bedroom Sanae was in bed with Kanako and Suwako both caring for her. Sanae opened her eyes to see Suwako's hat on her bed looking at her, to her left by the comics Kanako and Suwako were reading them pointing out the handsome boys ranged from models to top movie stars, they both giggled as pointed out another, Sanae cheeks flourish red as Kanako rolled out a poster of a male model in his underwear Sanae just wished she could of died fighting the thing, Kanako questioned in a teasing way

"You like boys? like these"

And ran her finger down the paper on the boys chest. Sanae didn't reply only just hid under the covers the deities won't understand and never will see a comic published in Gensokyo unless Aya does. Sanae removed her head from the covers as she saw them put back her comics untidily back, Suwako picked up her hat and smiled at Sanae and gave her good news looking sorry for searching through her stuff

"Thanks to you we can now receive donations isn't that great!"

Kanako folded her arms leaned against the wall and said her thanks

"Were really grateful Sanae thanks"

Sanae smiled back as she tried to climb from bed but fell exposing her panties she moaned

"Damn it!"

The End hope you enjoyed it

* * *

Note: If I have things wrong please point them out nicely and I'll correct them, I know Sanae can be spelt two ways, I prefer Kotiya. Sanae is my second favourite beaten only by Sakuya


End file.
